


A Tale (or Two) of a Sleeping Prince

by AceMoppet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Genderfluid Katsuki Yuuri, Llybb Bing 1, Other, Slice of Life/Compare, The boys are v sleepy, as is the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: Victor is a morning lark. Yuuri is a night owl. And yet, for all their differences, they remain the same.





	A Tale (or Two) of a Sleeping Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my fic for the Live Love Yoi Big Bang Bing 1! I was able to work with the talented and lovely Maja and Rakel on this; Maja, Rakel, thank you guys so much, if it wasn't for you two, this fic would never have been finished. 
> 
> [ Maja's adorable, adorable art!](https://mikai-art.tumblr.com/post/172507508644/my-submission-for-the-live-and-love-yuri-on-ice)
> 
> As always, if there's anything wrong, feel free to correct me! Thank you!

Victor was a morning lark. He rose before the sun most days, a habit carried over from twenty years of skating under Yakov, who preferred his skaters to be at the rink sharp at 7 AM. Now that Victor was retired, he couldn't seem to break the habit, and so he would get up at 5:30, make a quick breakfast for both himself and Yuuri before they headed off to the rink together.

 

Of course, this meant that he’d drop off pretty early in the night as well, no matter what he was doing. 

 

Take tonight for example. He and Yuuri had decided to watch a movie to celebrate the day off they’d get tomorrow.

 

Halfway through the movie, Yuuri felt a weight drop onto their shoulder. They looked to their right and smiled helplessly. Victor had dropped his head onto Yuuri’s shoulder, and he was currently trying to burrow his sharp nose into the junction where Yuuri’s neck met their shoulder.

 

“Victor?” They nudged their partner, who only nuzzled his face deeper into the soft skin of Yuuri’s neck. “Victor!”

 

“Hm?” Yuuri giggled at the feel of Victor’s breathy hum against their neck before pressing a kiss into Victor’s hair.

 

“Come on lovely, let's get you to bed.” They nudged Victor again, only to receive a disgruntled whine. Yuuri sighed fondly before sliding one hand under Victor’s knees and the other under his hair and took him into their lap.

 

“Mmm… Yuuri…” Victor mumbled before nuzzling back into Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri’s hand immediately came up to pet his hair, instantly soothing what could have been a cranky Victor (not that Yuuri would have minded a cranky Victor; cranky Victor was as adorable as all other Victors).

 

“Shhh, I'm here.” The movie droned on, and the combination of that and Yuuri's hand in his hair finally lulled Victor to sleep. Yuuri chuckled softly and sighed. They didn’t stop stroking his hair, and they watched the rest of the movie, occasionally pecking a small kiss onto Victor’s ear or cheek. 

 

Eventually, the movie ended, and Yuuri nudged Victor again.

 

“Vitya?” they tried, only to be met with Victor’s soft, quiet breaths against their neck. Yuuri snorted, before standing up slowly with Victor in their arms. Their legs were shaking, and for a brief, eternal moment, Yuuri could see them toppling over, Victor’s head hitting the corner of the TV table on the way down. Thankfully, they managed to keep upright all the way to the bedroom, where they gently lay Victor down, watching fondly as he curled in on himself.

 

“Oh Vitya,” Yuuri whispered, reaching out to brush Victor’s bangs away from his face. They leaned over to brush a kiss onto Victor’s sweet, kissable forehead, before pulling back to pull a blanket over him.

 

“Goodnight, Vitya.”


End file.
